Electronic mail messaging has become a widely used medium for business and social purposes. Much of the business world relies upon communications between people who are not physically in the same building, region, or country. Electronic mail has grown in popularity as arranging and attending in-person meetings, placing telephone calls, or participating in conference calls can be inconvenient, time-consuming, and costly. Electronic mail provides a vehicle for exchange of information with low startup costs and maintenance costs that may be far less than those for physical meetings or phone calls. One person can use electronic mail to communicate with a plurality of addressees and may communicate a large volume of information to a geographically dispersed group of addressees in a very short time at very low cost. In addition to text content, a sender may embed graphic, video, and audio files as well as attach computer files to a message. In a large organization, an individual responsible for a specific project may keep a large number of persons informed on the progress of the project by distributing electronic mail updates as new information becomes available. The ability to send and receive electronic mail messages using mobile devices has further expanded the reach of the medium.